


Sleeping Beauty (Crane/Reader One-shot)

by Pan_Senpai



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crane fucks reader in their sleep, Crane is just gross, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Senpai/pseuds/Pan_Senpai
Summary: Crane decides he can't handle himself while s/o is asleep.





	Sleeping Beauty (Crane/Reader One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains Rape/Non-Con (if you didn't see that already) so reader be wary.

S/o and Crane were in a relationship- that much is a fact. They knew of his.... obsession with Snow White and even themself. They did set boundaries with him, but he still couldn't help himself at times.

Like right now; his eyes glued to s/o's sleeping form. He'd had plenty of dreams and fantasies of what he'd do to them in a situation like this, but he never really had the gall to try. But something in him had him already reaching for the sheets covering s/o's body. Crane's hands were shaking; sweat started to bead on his forehead as he grabbed the sheets and pulled them back. S/o stirred a bit, and Crane noticed they were only sleeping in their underwear. His face flushed as more and more lewd thoughts came and went, and he could barely handle himself.

Crane was quick and gentle with yanking off their underwear, enjoying the sight of them naked. He gave a soft whine; his pants becoming too tight for his comfort. He shucked them off, tossing them to the side before carefully crawling over s/o. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and leaned closer to them, enjoying the small breaths hitting his face. At this point, he couldn't hold himself anymore. Any thoughts of foreplay were gone; Crane just deciding to hilt himself inside s/o and hoping they wouldn't notice.

He somehow got lucky. S/o only stirred a bit, mumbling something in their sleep. Crane let out a small sigh of relief, hoping it would stay like that. He gave an experimental thrust, waiting to see if s/o stirred more. They didn't, which turned into the go-ahead for him. He started slow; enjoying the feeling of his dick being squeezed by s/o- it was euphoric. He picked up the pace a bit, being careful not to shake the bed too much. Crane let out a low moan, but froze when s/o stirred again. He was too into it to even be worried, but his luck continued as s/o stayed sound asleep. His speed increased, and another moan escaped him; the sound of skin on skin driving him further.

Crane's legs began to shake as he drilled into s/o, a hand now shoved to his mouth to keep himself quiet. Tears gathered in his eyes- the feeling of ecstacy and guilt causing him to loose himself. He could feel himself getting close, which caused him more guilt. S/o twitched around his dick, signaling that they came. This drove him to the edge; a final thrust sent him to his own orgasm. He grinded through it, tears running down his face as he filled s/o. Crane took a few moments to enjoy the feeling before pulling out and retrieving s/o's underwear. He hastily slid them back up their legs; grabbing his pants and rushing out of the room.

S/o awoke to the feeling of being full and sweaty. They chocked it up to a wet dream they didn't remember, and sat up in bed. They felt overly wet for just a wet dream, but they didn't bother with it. They stood, heading to the bathroom. Waving to Crane on the way, they yawned a "good morning" and wandered away. Crane only gave a noise of acknowledgement, feeling to guilty to actually talk to them about what he did.


End file.
